The Game
"The Game" is the 18 episode of 4 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Mar 15, 2002 on the TV channel American Sci-Fi Channel in the USA. The script for the episode was written by Paul Donovan. The director of the episode were Paul Donovan. __TOC__ Summary Kai agrees to play a high-stakes game of chess with Prince. If Kai wins, Prince will unite the spirit and body of Kai into one. If Kai loses, Stan and Xev must forfeit their lives. Plot A grippingly executed chess game played within The Other Place. With the experience of a partially played chess game against Prince in , Kai plays for his soul, against the lives of Stan and Xev. He is confident of winning and enters the game willingly, much to Stan and Xev's objection. He plays a game of deception, and bets he can make Prince overconfident. The chess characters are all from Lexx episodes. The icy landscape scenery changes with the mood. Kai wins, but gains nothing. Chess pieces playing chess against Prince in The Other Place, with the surroundings currently reflecting Prince's superior position.]] Each of the chess pieces are portrayed by the heads of various characters from the series. ;Black pieces * Pawns -- Moth breeders * Knights -- Stan * Rooks -- 790 * Bishops -- Time Prophet * Queen -- Xev * King -- Kai ;White pieces * Pawns -- unnamed ATF agents * Knights -- Priest * Rooks -- His Shadow * Bishops -- Vlad * Queen -- Bunny * King -- Prince There is alot of symbolism presented within this episode, first and formost is the inspiration being derived from the film "The Seventh Seal." This reafirms the idea that Prince is also a manifestation of death. Also the dual representation of the bishops adds a new perpective to the idea that Vlad was created from the Time Prophet (despite Vlad saying she killed her herself.) The use of His Shadow as the castle is also interesting as apart from him and Vlad, all the characters are beings that Prince has met himself. This also identifies Prince as a manifestation of evil that has possibly been shaping events (though due to the memory of Prince forgetting most if not all that he gained from each individual that has died this cannot be confirmed.) Real Game The game featured in this episode was LaBourdonnais (White) vs. McDonnell (Black), London 1834. You can see it here. The ending was slightly changed. Original game was one turn longer due to the fact that pawn was promoted to a knight instead of a queen in the end of the game. But it's a purely cosmetic change since game was already lost at that point. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See Fourth season See also * IMDb The Game * English transcript w:c:lexx:The Game (transcript) * Images from episode w:c:lexx:Category:The Game/images * Chess in Movies and TV Discussion and analysis of the portrayed chess gameplay on Jeremy Silman (International Master) Gallery * Add images and descriptions: TheGame001.jpg|Cover of episode «The Game» The Game 002.jpg|Some of the white pieces. The Game 003.jpg|Image from episode The Game Category:Episodes